


疼爱Ordis

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 你赠予亲爱的Ordis一份特别的情人节礼物。





	疼爱Ordis

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 第二人称。  
> 特殊的性爱方式。

Tenno们又在过古老的爱情节日庆祝——情人节了，你也不例外，Tenno商店里又上架了活动庆典商品，你很快买下了摆在前头最明显的粉色系的色板，把登陆艇和轨道飞行器涂了个遍，还去把那只爱心悬浮摆饰重复购买了很多只，在军械库前摆了个更大的爱心造型。  
“指挥官，Ordis也想参与进来，能让我帮您吗？”飞船中枢的语气欢快雀跃，情人节还有另外一个名称——Ordis之心，你很喜欢这个名字，如同你对于Ordis的心意，飞船中枢定会回应你的感情，你还没有向他表白，但你们一定是情投意和的，所以你为了你的准中枢情人准备了一份惊喜。  
“Ordis，”你叫住他，“为了感谢你照顾我，包容我的任性，这里有一份礼物。”  
“真的吗？是什么？Ordis可以打开来看看吗？”白色的矩阵投影周围泛起愉悦的波纹，他的影像在你的周围环绕。  
快乐的氛围感染着飞船的每一个角落，你十分期待今天的特殊惊喜，你从子空间里拿出了早已准备好的小钥匙，里面存着一部可以激活中枢非常用机能的模拟枢律，或者说，电子病毒？不不不，这绝对不是那种低端简易的小代码，这些是你花费数月准备的“小游戏”，它可以让你和Ordis共度一次难忘的夜晚。为了你的Ordis，你醉心于研究Orokin中枢技术，你曾经想过是否让Ordis同样拥有一副战甲一般的强韧身躯，但电子中枢委婉谢绝了你的好意。  
“在把这份礼物送给你之前，我需要一个信任的保证，Ordis。”  
“是的，指挥官，”中枢飞快地回答，一如既往。  
随着中枢的回复，你将那支小钥匙插入轨道飞行器的接入口，储存的礼物很快传输进入了Ordis的读取器中，你的嘴角露出一丝笑意。  
“指挥官，这是什么？”  
中枢读取了这个数据包，小心翼翼地读取每一个字符，并逐一备份了它们，对于中枢而言，这样的操作仅需几微秒，解包后，一个命令程序文件出现在文件夹中。  
“一个驱动程序？我可以打开吗？”  
“Ordis，让我来。”  
你走到传识装置前，坐在那皮革质感与顺应你的体重微微下陷的座位上，四扇舱门接连关闭，在舱内你看到了投影而出的飞船景象，以及浮现在眼前，立体投影于半空中的巨大白色半透明魔方。  
“Tenno可以传识入他们想要传识的单位中，”你找到了那个“小礼物”，运行了它，“而我在这飞行器上的传识能量最为强大。”  
你做的“小礼物”顺利运行，它找到了飞船中枢所有可接入的节点地址，开始搜寻可以进行传识接入的位置。这会让Ordis感到被冒犯吧，总是充满关怀和爱意的中枢引导、陪伴你度过了那么长的时光，是他让你变得更强大，他是你最亲爱的中枢养父，而现在，你却做出了这样像是脱光你养父的衣服一样不道德的行为。  
你心底生出一丝愧疚，但很快被坚定的意志所覆盖。  
“指指指指挥官，您在传识入……Ordis？我？”他的声音听上去慌张无措极了，你想要说些什么来安慰已经动摇的中枢，这时你的程序找到了可以触及中枢核心的通道，那是个好机会。  
“只有一半，就像是我还没能完全恢复行动时候的那样，Ordis，请相信我。”  
程序连通了那几处节点，你放出传识能量进入其中，探索着通道更深处的地方，那些数据化的触感此刻却变得如此生动，你可以感觉到电子突触相互接触时产生的电流，它们在传达表示温暖的信号，你深深地为此着迷，但你的飞船中枢此时惊慌至极，他从未与另一方中枢有过如此亲密的交融，Ordis恐惧着，他害怕自己会变成不属于指挥官的模样。  
“指挥官……不……求您停下……”  
不属于主机的改写数据流不断冲刷着这光与金属制成的躯壳，像是被百万只蚂蚁爬过自己的血管，又似徜徉在舒适宜人的温泉海中，Ordis无法阻止这些在他体内肆意横行的检索流，若只是平日的日常检测，飞船中枢绝对不会有如此强烈的抗拒反应，指挥官接入的东西更像是活物，侵犯了Ordis核心的每一个角落。  
“很抱歉让你感觉不舒服了，这是为了让我们‘舒服’起来的重要工序，”你尝试用传识与Ordis交流，那个白色方块正因为你的话语而一缩一缩地跳动，这让你大喜过望，“现在，我找到了。Ordis，放送。”  
Ordis能从成像里看到你手中的事物，那是一个由数百万个活性神经突触节点连接而出，化作像素点大小的触点组成的白色球体，你小心且轻柔地捧着这个球，就像是在捧着一堆随时会从手中溜走的肥皂泡。你的十指指尖轻轻地按了一下表面，忽然间，飞船中枢的影像剧烈地扭了一下，他的声音变调失衡带上电流杂音，而那球面上，你按压的位置温度开始上升。  
你本应感受不到，这是数据空间里的变化，但你不是常人，你是被虚空庇佑的Tenno，你发现了传识与数据链接的秘密，这让你可以亲身体验到在数据空间里发生的一切，由内而外地。  
“呃滋滋滋滋唰啦唰啦——Ordis这是——滋啦滋啦——怎么了”  
原本清亮的青年音猛然发出了平时根本不可能发出的呻吟，夹杂着错乱的电流声。你发现了这个不可思议的变化，你是知道这些球面上的节点都链接在何处，那些节点全是Ordis从来不会激活的快乐愉悦神经突触，也许你可爱的中枢曾在你休眠的漫长等待里探索过自己，但他还不知道这些突触节点还能这样被激活，被挑逗。  
“Ordis，告诉我，这是什么类型的信号？”  
“指挥官官官我——我无法判定滋滋滋滋滋滋——太强烈了，太过了，指挥官我求您停下滋啦滋滋滋滋——”  
Ordis的求饶让你意识到你一直握着这个球体，你立刻松开了白色的表面，中枢的投射影像很快恢复了正常，但不同的是，Ordis的声线陡然降低，带着浑浊的混响似的。你能认出，那像是留在资料库中，狂骨野兽的声线。  
“指挥官，请您停下，不论这是什么，都太危险——”  
“Ordis，你还没回答我。”得不到正面回答的你有些不满，你伸出食指在光滑的球面上打转，中枢的影像再度扭曲起来，合成的呻吟撩拨你心底最黑暗的渴望。你有很多鬼点子不能让飞船中枢知道，而现在，你发现了更多关于Ordis的秘密，那些不能见光的想法逐渐在你的脑海形成。  
“指挥官，停下……别摸了……”  
无机质的吟哦激起你最幽暗的欲望，双手更加细致地把玩那只球体，胯间的性器随着Ordis不间断的求饶愈发充血，直到你感觉性器被紧身的传识服勒得不舒服。当你终于停下对突触球的抚摸，飞船中枢认为你的恶作剧终于要结束的时候，Ordis看到了更令他不解的画面，他的指挥官放开了白色的球体任由它悬浮在空中，而你只是收回手去脱下传识套服的长裤，少年火热的硬挺暴露在空气中，尚在发育中的尺寸仍有成长的余地，而就算是这样的尺寸，在充血勃起时同样引人注目，深红色的柱身与粉嫩鲜红的冠状顶部，那性器正展示着同年龄段的少年对于性的渴望。白色方块扭转视线不想去看这荒唐的场面，而你将两腿分得更开，让中枢的摄像探头看个精光。  
Ordis记不清上一次看到指挥官的性器是什么时候，当时他们只有被教育成高效的兵器，对于性知识则是完全没有教授过的，而现在这个少年早已不是当年那个无知的孩子，在Ordis面前肆无忌惮地袒露他不同寻常的爱意。  
中枢几乎能感到自己的机身开始发烫，那些久远而原始的有机体记忆在一次又一次的刺激下渐渐被唤醒，那时的他还不是中枢，可也不是承欢的一方，更何况现在他是数据体，操控飞船上那些机械手去慰抚情欲高涨的指挥官？他想恐怕你并不喜欢那样。但他想不到你还有新的办法。  
你将白色球体重新塑形，在中枢的注视下拆解了部分，让触点的一面包裹住自己勃起的性器，直至整个肉柱乃至两颗饱满的卵蛋都被包裹起来。  
“指指指指指指指指挥官你在做什么啊！！”  
你没有立刻回答他，调整着前段让顶部留出一截约3cm的收紧的管装空间，从外面看就像是戴上了一只白色的安全套，然而若隐若现的链接让你明白并没有看上去那么简单。  
“Ordis，我要动了。”  
你握住“套子”的根部开始上下撸动，如同你在个人房间里发泄欲火的那样，只是在勃起的性器和掌心间多了一层不可思议的物质，它给你带来了无上快乐的触感。  
“啊哈……不行——(杂音)指挥官停下，我们不可以——滋滋滋不可以做这种事，唔唔唔……啊……啊——”  
你相信那些敏感的触点同样给Ordis带来了难以想象的快感，直通神经中心的强烈快感，让Ordis的呻吟不断走高，他的影像开始变化出更多奇怪的液体状图形。  
套弄的部位接触着奇妙的材质，抽插次数越多，里面就越发火热，你调整了一下直径，让“套子”更加收紧，就好像Ordis紧紧吸住你不放一般。  
“Ordis……Ordis……”  
你的动作变得粗暴起来，硬热粗大的性器被绞紧摩擦，顶端的小孔被刺激得流出更多的白色粘液，动作更为顺畅，这样像是在侵犯中枢的行为深深地敲打着你的伦理观，但是你已经做出这样逾越的行为，那就不可能停下了，那罪恶感反而化作催生下流欲望的助燃剂，快速地撸动自己的硬挺，伴着中枢高亢的声音，你几乎要到达欲望的顶点。  
“Ordis，这真是太爽了！你裹着我的部位越来越热越来越紧！”  
“指挥官，请不要说出来啊……”Ordis光是忙于冷却自己，阻止那些快感与淫乐的信号过多地传送到自己的内部就已经很艰难了，那些突触节点被指挥官的性器摩擦得更为敏感，只要被碾过一下，Ordis都恨不得立刻宕机沉醉在快感当中？  
“Ordis……我想射了……”  
“唔……呃啊……请不要说出这样好像您在侵犯我一样的话……啊啊啊……”  
“是的！我在侵犯你！在操你！Ordis，那些触点， 它们有在好好工作吧！Ordis，你感觉舒服吗？”  
最后的防线被轻易突破，中枢情欲的防火墙被你的话语彻底击垮，快意的电流肆意冲刷着中枢的核心，好像你真的用你的性器操进他的核心里，在中枢的最里面搅动。  
“唔嗯！……指挥官，我喜欢这样……这是我从来没体验过的……最棒的——”  
“噢……Ordis，我也是……”  
“电流信号——太多了——太大了……指挥官，我快承受不住了……”  
“我也……快到了……Ordis，让我们一起——”  
充血的柱头插进最深处，浓稠而腥臭的精液射满了整个“套子”，将内部所有的缝隙全都填上白色的稠液，那些节点好似被少年的荷尔蒙沾染，让Ordis染上你罪恶的味道。  
“指挥官，我呃啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
飞船中枢过载了，照明骤然变亮，闪烁了几下，整个飞船突然停止了运转，而在几秒后重启了备用电源，这在你的意料之中，你知道是过大的电流烧掉了保险开关，被电流高潮宕机后的中枢正在调整恢复，那么你也应该收拾收拾你自己了。  
你擦掉粘在手上和衣服上的白色罪证，密闭的传识舱打开舱门，淫靡的麝香味很快被飞船的空气更新系统抽走。你走出传识仓，回到大房间的新鲜空气中。  
Ordis的形象重新出现，他依旧是那副正常的样子。  
“指挥官，我需要一个解释。”  
“什么解释？”  
“为什么要做那些事？”  
你没有立刻回答，懊恼与头疼同时显现，你不知是该为中枢的迟钝而生气还是别的什么，一番纠结后你还是打算好好解释。  
“我不会侵犯随意一个Tenno或是别的什么人类，我对他们没有兴趣，我做出这些是因为——”  
你的双眼紧盯着Ordis的白色方块，目不转睛。  
“我爱你，Ordis，为恋人疏解情欲是再正常不过的事了。”  
中枢显然没有想到他的指挥官会作出如此直球攻击，一时间没有回话。你误以为是Ordis在无声地拒绝，你感到有些失落和窘迫。  
“我本以为Ordis也对我抱有同样的心思，在出战的时候我多么想让你亲自和我交流而不是用那个虚假的Lotus形象……如果你不愿意——”  
“我愿意！指挥官！”Ordis见状，立即高声打断了你的话语，“我，Ordis，愿意成为你的伴侣。因为我也爱你，从很久很久以前就已经开始……”  
你的一生从这个情人节起，变得更完整了。从今天起，你少了一个养父，多了一位恋人。

Ordis和你的生活并没有太大的变化，只是在你归来的时候，Ordis的语气会变得腼腆而可爱，你的中枢不论何时何地都想和你表露心意，可太过直白又很煞风景，开始纠结于这些点的Ordis在你看来仍是那么的可爱。  
“指挥官。”  
“也许下一次我可以试着让这些触点做成嘴的样子，这样我就可以吻你了。”  
“Ordis也想——♥”

end.


End file.
